The RPGenius's Final Fantasy Poetry Collection
by The RPGenius
Summary: A collection of my FF poems. To be updated on occasion. Reviews are, of course, always appreciated. EDIT: Very belatedly discovered a problem with the first one and changed it.
1. The Moon's Beauty

_**Final Fantasy Poem Collection**_

**1. The Moon's Beauty (FF9)  
**  
The moon leaks down  
Soothing, caressing the dark world  
Calmly shedding light  
But too kindly to banish the shadows  
And I recall our first meeting.

The night dark, the moonlight like now,  
My friends and I, my family and I,  
Cleverly playing a ruse.  
Our lips moved, but our words belonged to others...  
But the kind moon hid our tension through shadowed deception.

You watched with no interest, only sadness,  
Wrapped up in concern. Your mind set,  
You excused yourself to your room.  
Garbing a white robe, your course was plotted  
The moment you stepped out.

Born into the world Sarah,  
Adopted Garnet, renamed Dagger,  
We met on the floors of destiny  
Our paths to be forever intertwined.  
And through the panes the moon filtered.

Sarah, the Summoner, Garnet, the queen,  
Dagger, my companion and love,  
You are the reason I cheated death.  
Moonlight abounds, but I see only you.  
You are my love, pride and joy,  
You are my moon.


	2. Hero's Limerick

**2. Hero's Limerick (FF5)**

There once was a man named Butz,  
Whose name truly drove him nuts!  
But the secret, you know,  
Is that named that or no,  
He'd still be an incredible yutz.


	3. Malevolent Madness

**3. Malevolent Madness (FF6)**

Venom crosses the lips of his foes,  
With each passing murder his laughter only grows.   
He breaks the spirit, controls the mind,  
Those ensnared leave life behind.  
Murderous mirth, horrific hilarity, gruesome glee,   
A thrilled child looks on at his own killing spree.  
When another's blood's passing chills his hellish heels,  
In freakish delight, this happy clown squeals.  
Shock, terror, betrayal, pain, all in the eyes,  
Of he who with this final word dies:  
"Kefka!"


	4. Warrior's Worries

**4. Warrior's Worries (FF9)**

Indomitable warrior, with flawless power and skill...  
Yet she has one weakness, and that, an odd one:  
Beatrix's greatest foe is her own self.  
When her blade shines, her heart dulls,  
When her sword cuts, it is into her own heart.  
Wails of victims are matched with her own inner demons'.  
The prideful, unerring commander, unparalleled in skill,  
Perfect record and reputation, no one can see a blemish on it...  
Why should they? It is within that she is scarred.  
What is right and what is wrong for a warrior and soldier?  
Can she do this still?


	5. Blitzball Haiku

**5. Blitzball Haiku (FF10)**

Free-floating ball game,  
A desperate people's pastime,  
Distracting them from life.


	6. Loving Cold Eyes

**6. Loving Cold Eyes (FFT)**

The wind, it's so cold...  
How could this happen? I don't understand...  
I was there, with Alma, laughing, talking...  
And then, all was chaos.   
Knights died before my eyes. I saw the very life leave them.   
God, Ajora in Heaven, I could see the life dull in their eyes!   
And suddenly I was seized, and I couldn't scream as Alma did,  
I could barely move, I still looked on at those eyes...  
I didn't know them, but others did.  
To someone else, those eyes were as dearly precious as the eyes of my brother to me.  
Never to open again from that moment.  
Are my eyes becoming like that?  
Why don't I feel pain? I lie here forsaken...I cannot move...  
I know...I...am dying...  
Are my eyes fading?  
They called me Alma...to protect her, I said nothing...  
Gladly I'll keep that secret to me to last dying breath.  
Why? Why has this happened?   
They said nobles were monsters...  
They said this after killing that knight, treating me as an animal...  
Who is a monster?  
It's so cold.  
I didn't want to die like this. Why am I dying?  
I was shot...shot at order...of an adopted brother...   
Why? Why, God, why did this happen to me?  
I...can feel it...tears are freezing as the fall...from quieting eyes...mine...   
Delita...I love you, brother...Ramza...another brother in spirit...  
I love Zalbag still...I can't do otherwise...Dycedarg...you too...  
Oh father...Balbanes...I at least...can see you again...dear father...  
...Alma...I...loved you so..I...wish......  
...Alma...wish you.....here.....why...so much I wanted to say....  
Lips couldn't tell you even if you were here...  
Will...Ajora...love me? 


	7. Sin?

**7. Sin? (FFTA)**

I'm so sorry, Mewt  
Am I a sinner  
Do you hate me  
I think that I might hate me a little  
You, me, Ritz, Donad, Cid  
So happy here  
Too late to go back now  
But is this truly right  
It needs to be done, I know that  
But in doing I wonder  
Dragging friends and family back to torments  
It needs to be done  
They can't live in fantasy forever  
But I  
Am I a sinner for being the one to do it  
Am I evil?


End file.
